Funny Bunny
by Demetra83
Summary: OS pour le "Secret Santa" 2013 de Cissy, sur Frenchfanart - je ne suis pas une habituée de cette série mais j'espère que ça vous plaira : une histoire où on bosse sous couverture... et où on fait de belles rencontres !


Funny Bunny

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient.

Note : OS écrit pur Cissy, à l'occasion du "Secret Santa 2013" sur le forum

Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes est blablabla... Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

L'homme, allongé dans le lit, semblait toujours inconscient. Une jeune femme l'observait et surveillait sa respiration. Elle était régulière et plus forte depuis qu'elle avait amené là et soigné, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à le porter jusqu'à cet entrepôt désaffecté mais elle avait réussi. Sa volonté de survivre avait probablement sauvé ces deux personnes.

La jeune femme vivait là depuis plusieurs mois et avait appris à se débrouiller seule. Elle s'était retrouvée à la rue, sans emploi et sa famille lui avait tourné le dos quand elle avait pris un job de strip-teaseuse dans un bar. N'ayant pour but que de survivre, elle dévoilait ses charmes pour de l'argent. Elle avait trouvé ce vieil entrepôt et s'était aménagé une petite chambre à l'étage, dans la pièce la moins lugubre du bâtiment. Elle vivait donc à quelques blocs du "Funny Bunny". Son patron appréciait sa présence car c'était une belle femme, brune, les cheveux longs, aux formes généreuses. Elle était toujours partante pour des heures supplémentaires, acceptant toujours de remplacer au pied levé les absentes. De plus, elle avait parfois dit oui pour quelques extra, s'attirant les bonnes grâces de quelques bons et riches clients. Le chef de la police fermait les yeux, étant un habitué des lieux.

Un soir, quelques semaines avant Noël, la jeune femme travaillait au bar et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années était entré. Il inspirait le respect et une aura puissante se dégageait de lui. Il était vêtu sobrement et la jeune femme, en train de parcourir les tables avec son plateau, le trouva déplacé dans le contexte, comme s'il n'appartenait pas à cet univers. Il semblait trop bien pour ce genre d'établissements, malgré sa volonté de faire croire le contraire. La jeune serveuse secoua la tête, se rappelant que ça n'était en rien ses affaires. Elle était là pour travailler et s'il lui laissait un bon pourboire, qui était-elle pour juger ?

Il lui demanda de lui indiquer une table libre, dans un coin du bar. Où se croyait-il ? Au Ritz ? Elle le guida avec un sourire vers une table isolée, le laissant admirer ses hanches larges et ses fesses rebondies. Elle le surprit à la détailler et il sembla gêné de s'être fait surprendre_. "Décidément" _pensa-t-elle _"ce mec est trop bien pour être vrai !"_

C'est avec un pincement au coeur qu'elle prit sa commande et s'éloigna de lui. Elle lui rapporta son gin-tonic après quelques minutes et il déposa l'argent sur le plateau, avec respect. Elle calcula qu'il y avait trop et lui signala.

_-"C'est pour le service"_ dit-il.

_-"Monsieur, ça fait bien trop, même avec les 15% pour le service" _insista-t-elle.

_-"Gardez la monnaie, vous le méritez !"_

_-"Je vous demande pardon ?"_

_-"Vous devez passer toutes vos heures de services perchée sur des talons aiguilles, j'espère que ces quelques dollars allégeront votre peine, mademoiselle."_

_"Mademoiselle ?"_ répéta-t-elle dans sa tête. Elle rit intérieurement, il y avait bien longtemps que la demoiselle qu'elle avait été avait disparu, si elle avait jamais existé. Elle avait été une enfant et un jour, elle était devenue une femme.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, il attrapa doucement son poignet.

_-"J'ai besoin de compagnie mais... pas ce genre de compagnie..." _commença-t-il.

_-"Je vois" _dit la jeune femme avec un sourire. _"Je veux bien vous rendre service mais mon patron ne me paie pas à rien faire..."_

_-"Combien pour combien ?"_

_-"C'est 200$ pour une danse privée mais là..."_

_-"Non c'est bon, 200$ ça me va !" _dit l'homme, sortant d'autres billets de la poche de son jean.

La jeune femme s'installa face à ce drôle d'homme et il fut saisi par la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient verts, un vert brillant, absolument magnifique. Il lui sourit et elle réfléchissait à quoi dire.

_-"Vous aimez le sport ?" _finit-elle par demander.

_-"Oui, le base-ball. J'étais en seconde ligue avant d'être blessé."_

_-"Oh, c'est dommage ! Que faites-vous dans la vie maintenant ?"_

L'homme sembla hésiter avant de répondre :_ "J'entraine une petite équipe."_

Si la serveuse avait été moins attentive, elle aurait manqué le fait que son interlocuteur semblait enregistrer chaque détail du bar, les issues de secours, les clients, les employés, les danseuses, le videur, etc.

Il quitta le bar après une demi-heure, ne manquant pas la remercier.

Il vint presque tous les jours après cela, à des horaires variables, demandant toujours à être accompagné d'elle. Il était venu une fois quand elle était absente et son patron avait envoyé une autre fille, Cheryl, mais il l'avait gentiment congédiée.

Puis, il était toujours revenu pendant son service, comme s'il la surveillait. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait être avec lui. C'était la seule demi-heure vraiment plaisante dans sa journée de travail. Il était beau mec, généreux et la regardait comme un homme regarde une femme, pas comme un client une strip-teaseuse !

Il était devenu un client régulier et le videur l'appelait même par son prénom, "Jack" ce qui la surprenait, parce que ce n'était pas un "Jack" selon elle.

Et un jour, tout bascula sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ni comment, ni pourquoi. Un groupe de russes était arrivé, des habitués des lieux. Jack demanda à s'entretenir avec James, le patron. Celui-ci le reçut, surpris par sa demande mais les russes débarquèrent dans le bureau. Tous les clients et les employés purent profiter du spectacle car la pièce était située à l'étage et une grande baie vitrée surplombait l'établissement. Des coups de feu furent tirés et Jack traversa la baie vitrée avec un des russes, celui que les filles soupçonnaient d'être le chef. Ils atterrirent sur une table, qui se brisa sous le coup.

_-"Jack !" _hurla la jeune serveuse, horrifiée de le voir immobile.

Il se releva doucement, ses membres engourdis par le choc. Il lui fit un signe de la main, pour qu'elle se s'approche pas. Le russe était inconscient et ses hommes de main furent au rez-de-chaussée en un rien de temps, armes au poing. Jack attrapa la serveuse par la main et la tira derrière lui, pour fuir. Ils quittèrent l'établissement par la porte de secours, courant à en perdre haleine. Ne sachant pas où se rendre, Jack sembla analyser la situation mais une détonation se fit entendre et l'homme s'effondra. La jeune femme tira le corps de son sauveur pour le mettre à l'abri. Elle se cacha, tenant l'homme contre son coeur. Le temps s'était rafraichi, même pour la Californie. Elle tremblait de froid et serrait les mâchoires pour empêcher ses dents de claquer, sûre que les russes l'entendraient auquel cas.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, les ruelles étaient calmes, plus rien ne bougeait et elle sursauta quand un chat errant passa près d'elle. Il s'arrêta, la fixa de ses grands yeux tristes et miaula.

_-"Chut !" _fit-elle, posant un doigt sur sa bouche, comme si l'animal pouvait comprendre ce geste.

Elle était complètement groggy et vérifia la température de l'homme dans ses bras, en posant la main sur sa nuque. Il était froid et elle réalisa qu'il allait sûrement mourir si elle ne le soignait pas. Elle se leva, le poids mort contre elle. Elle marcha doucement, vérifiant les alentours. Une fois sûre qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien, elle se dirigea vers son "appartement". Elle fit quand même quelques détours et vérifications, laissant Jack au sol. Ca lui prit une éternité mais elle finir par arriver chez elle. Elle installa l'homme sur son lit et se rendit compte que le chat les avait suivi. Elle n'eut pas le courage de le renvoyer. Elle trouva une petite boite de thon dans ses réserves et lui offrit. Le chat ronronna de plaisir, en dévorant ce qu'elle lui offrait. La jeune femme s'occupa de soulever le t-shirt de Jack pour regarder sa blessure. La balle semblait être ressortie de son épaule droite. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle décida de changer de vêtement et de sortir faire quelques achats.

Elle connaissait quelques dealers dans le coin, toujours prêts à lui rendre service. Elle les laissait tranquilles, ne se mêlant jamais de leurs petites affaires. En échange, elle bénéficiait de leur protection dans le quartier, bien que personne ne sache vraiment où elle vivait. Les dealers et autres hommes du coin avaient toujours de quoi soigner les plaies par balle et ne posaient jamais de questions.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de donner l'argent de son service à son patron et comme elle ne pourrait plus jamais remettre les pieds au "Funny Bunny", elle doutait donc que ça soit très grave.

Elle revint plus tard d'un petit supermarché avec des provisions pour quelques jours et de quoi soigner Jack. Il était toujours inconscient et c'était aussi bien pour lui. Chima, un afro-américain qui vivait à quelques blocs de là, lui avait expliqué les gestes pour nettoyer la plaie correctement et les soins à donner pour éviter les infections. Après cela, elle lui avait offert un de ses rares sourires sincères, l'homme sembla agréablement surpris et se dit prêt à l'aider en cas de besoin.

Après avoir soigné la blessure et lavé, comme elle avait pu, le t-shirt de son sauveur, elle l'avait mis à sécher et avait couvert Jack. Après quelques heures, il ne sembla pas avoir développé de fièvre et sa respiration se faisait moins anarchique. Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, la jeune femme buvait un thé, surveillant son protégé. Le chat avait élu domicile près de lui, comme veillant sur son sommeil. Il ronronnait quand elle s'approchait d'eux. Une fois de plus, elle se leva et posa sa main sur le front de l'homme. Elle poussa un petit cri quand il attrapa son poignet. Elle n'avait pas noté le changement de rythme dans sa respiration.

_-"Salut"_ dit-elle doucement.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_-"Salut" _dit-il d'une voix rauque. _"Où suis-je ?"_

La jeune femme jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et répondit : _"chez moi."_

_-"Pourquoi ?"_

_-"Pardon ?" _demanda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

_-"Pourquoi suis-je chez vous ?"_

_-"Vous avez été blessé dans la fusillade, je vous ai amené ici pour vous soigner."_

_-"Une fusillade ?" _

L'homme essaya de s'asseoir dans le lit mais sa douleur à l'épaule l'en empêcha.

-"Jack ?" demanda-t-elle.

_-"Jack ?"_ répéta-t-il, confus.

_-"C'est votre nom !"_

_-"Non, je m'appelle... mon nom, c'est... Qui a dit que je m'appelais Jack ?"_

_-"Vous, un jour au bar, vous avez fini par m'avouer votre prénom."_

_-"Au bar ? Quel bar ?"_

Jack, ou peu importe son nom, leva les yeux vers la femme brune, debout face à lui. Il détailla ses vêtements : un sweat-shirt gris, bien trop grand pour elle et un pantacourt de sport en coton. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient détachés, offrant un contraste avec ses yeux verts.

_-"C'est un peu cliché, non ? Je me réveille après une fusillade, dans le lit d'une femme que j'ai rencontrée dans un bar... ca fait vieux films des années 80 !"_

La jeune femme étouffa un rire.

_-"C'est juste un tout petit moins glamour que ça, mais le résumé est plutôt bon, Jack."_

_-"Arrêtez avec ce Jack, ça n'est pas mon nom."_

_-"Dites-moi votre nom dans ce cas... car moi, je ne connais que Jack."_

_-"Je ne sais pas comment je me prénomme mais je suis sûr que ça n'est pas Jack..."_

_-"Peut-être est-ce un diminutif ? Votre prénom doit être Jonathan..."_

L'homme secoua la tête, ce prénom non plus ne lui était pas familier.

_-"Il me semble avoir un diminutif mais ce n'est pas ça..."_

L'homme réussit à se redresser et porta les mains à sa tête.

La jeune femme remarqua une bosse à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle devina que l'amnésie devait être liée au choc mais elle doutait que le conduire aux urgences soit vraiment une option. Les médecins devraient signaler la blessure par balle et les russes retrouveraient leur trace comme ça, en cherchant bien.

Elle fouilla dans son sac de médicament et mit la main sur un antidouleur. Elle lui donna un cachet et un verre d'eau.

_-"Merci... euh... je ne connais même pas le nom de la femme dont je suis redevable."_

_-"On m'appelle Kimberley, au bar."_

_-"D'accord et en vrai, c'est quoi ?"_

_-"Mon vrai nom, c'est Cissy."_

_-"Merci, Cissy, pour tout !"_

_-"Je vous suis redevable aussi, vous savez."_

Comme l'homme l'interrogea du regard, elle expliqua sa vie et leur rencontre. Elle finit par lui raconter en détail la fusillade, dont elle avait été témoin et dont il l'avait sauvée. Tout en l'écoutant, les yeux perdus dans le vague, il caressait le chat, couché près de lui. Elle était sincère dans ses explications, il le savait. Il ignorait d'où il tirait cette certitude mais il le savait, il avait confiance. Cependant, quelque chose dans son récit le troublait.

_-"Vous savez ce que je fais dans la vie ?"_

_-"Vous m'avez expliqué que vous aviez été joueur de base-ball et qu'à présent, vous étiez entraineur."_

_-"Quel poste occupais-je ?"_

_-"Même si vous me l'aviez dit, je doute de l'avoir retenu, je n'y connais rien !"_ dit Cissy en gloussant.

L'homme tourna son visage vers elle et sourit.

Il lui demanda plus tard si elle avait une salle de bain et elle le guida vers une pièce qui faisait office de salle d'eau. La petite pièce était attenante à la pièce qu'elle occupait. De toute évidence, Cissy avait aménagé le bureau du PDG pour vivre le plus confortablement possible. Un fort sentiment d'injustice monta en lui. Comment une jeune femme aussi gentille que Cissy, luttant pour survivre, se retrouvait à vivre dans un entrepôt à l'abandon ? Elle exerçait un métier ingrat mais elle lui avait offert un abri et des soins quand il en avait eu besoin. Peu importe qui il était en réalité - et il doutait d'être entraineur - il devait faire quelque chose pour elle. Mais il devait se remettre sur pied avant toute chose. Il devait retrouver des forces et sa mémoire. De plus, il devait se cacher des russes avant de pouvoir se débarrasser d'eux.

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir de fortune. Il était torse nu et observa sa blessure de près. Elle semblait propre, aucun signe d'infection apparent. Il vit un mouvement dans le miroir, il fixa Cissy derrière lui.

_-"Désolée, je voulais te rendre ton t-shirt" _dit-elle, en lui tendant son vêtement.

_-"Merci"_ dit-il, en se tournant, afin de la regarder en face.

Il attrapa son t-shirt, frôlant les doigts de la jeune femme. Cissy se détourna rapidement de son invité, elle semblait troublée.

Elle essaya de préparer quelque chose de léger pour le dîner, le chat dans les jambes.

_-"Il est beau ton chat, comment s'appelle-t-il ?"_

_-"Ce n'est pas mon chat, je l'ai ramené avec nous après la fusillade. Il n'a pas encore de nom"_ expliqua Cissy.

Jack lui sourit.

_-"Tu as besoin d'aide ?"_

_-"Si tu veux mettre la table."_

Ils dînèrent tranquillement, discutant de la fusillade. L'homme sentant qu'il devait avoir tous les détails, ignorant pourquoi. Cissy ne comprenait pas non plus les questions pointues qu'il lui posait mais répondait de bonne grâce.

Cissy fit la vaisselle dans la petite salle d'eau, grâce à une petite bassine. Son invité proposa de sécher la vaisselle et de la ranger.

Un problème se posa au moment du coucher, chacun proposant à l'autre de prendre le lit.

_-"On n'a qu'à partager le lit, chacun de son côté. Je te promets de ne rien tenter" _promis Jack.

Cissy était trop fatiguée pour argumenter.

_-"J'espère que ta femme ne t'en voudra pas."_

_-"J'ignore si je suis marié mais je ne pense pas. Qu'aurais-je fait dans un club de strip-tease ?"_

_-"Tu as dit que tu voulais de la compagnie mais tu n'as jamais payé pour... enfin, tu sais... tu es resté fidèle à ta femme, si tu en as une."_

Ils se couchèrent, habillés, dans le lit froid. Le chat vint se blottir contre Cissy, profitant de sa chaleur.

Le lendemain matin, Cissy croisa le regard brun de son voisin.

_-"Salut !" _dit-elle en s'étirant.

_-"Salut !" _répondit l'homme, appréciant le petit gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Cissy quand elle étira ses muscles froids.

Le chat bâilla, visiblement contrarié d'avoir été réveillé. La jeune femme se leva pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

_-"Tu te sens bien ?"_ demanda-t-elle à l'homme qui se massait les tempes.

_-"J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Tu as d'autres médicaments ?"_

_-"Oui, laisse-moi voir ça."_

Elle fouilla dans ses affaires et lui tendit un nouvel antidouleur.

_-"Jack ?"_ demanda-t-elle, en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras.

Il avait posé ses paumes sur ses yeux.

_-"Don."_

_-"Je te demande pardon ?"_

_-"Je m'appelle Don... je crois !"_

_-"Oh je vois... Tiens, prends ça" _dit Cissy, en lui posant un cachet dans la main.

Don se rallongea après le petit-déjeuner, son mal de tête ne se calmant pas. Cissy tenta de faire un peu de ménage, sans faire de bruit puis elle s'installa dans son fauteuil avec un livre. Elle levait régulièrement la tête vers le chat, blotti contre Don.

L'homme en question gémit dans son sommeil et Cissy s'approcha de lui. Elle posa une main sur son front et sentit la chaleur. Comme il avait déjà eu des médicaments, elle ne le réveilla pas pour lui donner autre chose mais elle prit une bassine avec de l'eau fraiche et passa un gant de toilette sur son front. Elle s'installa près de lui, sur le lit mais finit par s'endormir.

Quand Don s'éveilla plus tard, le jour commençait à décliner et Cissy était blottie contre lui. Il sourit. Cette femme était étonnante, elle possédait peu de choses mais partageait tout avec lui - un inconnu qui avait menti sur son identité. Elle n'avait posé aucune question, acceptant que Jack soit en réalité Don. Elle gigota et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser les siens. Don tendit la main vers elle, caressant tendrement sa joue. Sans aucune préméditation, il déposa un fin baiser sur ses lèvres.

_-"En quel honneur ?" _demanda-t-elle, en gloussant.

_-"Juste pour te remercier."_

_-"De quoi ?" _demanda Cissy, les yeux brillants.

_-"D'être toi, d'être là..."_

Alors, Cissy passa un bras autour de la nuque de Don et l'attira vers elle, le forçant à l'écraser de son poids. Elle l'embrassa. Ils ne parlèrent plus, mettant leurs cerveaux sur pause, se laissant uniquement guider par leur instinct et par leurs sens.

Plus tard, dans un enchevêtrement de draps, Cissy posa sa tête sur le torse nu de Don, écoutant le rythme régulier de son coeur. Il avait passé un bras sous sa tête, l'autre dans le dos de sa compagne.

_-"Je suis si bien là" _dit Cissy, rêveuse.

_-"Moi aussi. C'est dur à croire mais je me sens bien, apaisé alors qu'on vient de survivre à une fusillade..."_

Cissy se blottit un peu plus contre Don.

_-"Que fait-on maintenant ?"_

_-"Que veux-tu dire ?" _demanda Don.

_-"Je viens de perdre mon boulot, j'en suis certaine. Je vais devoir chercher un travail et on ignore si tu es vraiment entraineur de base-ball..."_

_-"Tu ne peux pas sortir trop souvent d'ici. Ceux nous ont tiré dessus ne vont pas abandonner comme ça..."_

_-"Que fait-on, alors ?" _demanda Cissy à nouveau.

_-"Est-ce que j'ai des papiers au moins ?" _demanda Don, quittant le lit.

Il chercha ses vêtements et fouilla dans les poches. Il trouva de l'argent, mais pas de documents importants, comme si c'était un faux.

_-"Ca nous aidera à tenir un peu, en attendant qu'on sache quoi faire" _dit Don, donnant l'argent à Cissy.

Il trouva une carte de visite vierge, portant uniquement un numéro de téléphone. Il donna la carte à Cissy, pour voir si elle reconnaissait le numéro. Elle secoua la tête.

_-"Prête-moi ton portable, s'il te plait."_

_-"Je n'en ai pas."_

_-"Pardon ?"_

_-"Toutes mes affaires sont restées au club, je n'ai ni papiers, ni carte de crédit, ni mon portable..."_

_-"Bon, indique-moi la cabine la plus proche et donne-moi ça" _dit-il en prenant un billet, avec un sourire.

Don était sorti s'acheter une casquette, des lunettes de soleil, puis il avait fait quelques courses. Il était passé près d'une cabine téléphonique et avait appelé le numéro trouvé dans son portefeuille.

_-"Bureau de Jack Anderson" _avait dit une femme et Don avait raccroché immédiatement.

Il était rentré à l'entrepôt par des chemins détournés. Le chat miaula à son retour.

_-"Oui oui, le chat, j'ai pensé à toi !"_ dit Don, en exhibant un sachet de croquettes.

Cissy lui sourit tendrement. Don rangea ses courses et expliqua à la jeune femme que le numéro n'avait rien donné.

_-"Charlie..."_ murmura-t-il, pensif.

_-"Qui est-ce ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas trop... un homme qui compte beaucoup pour moi mais... je ne sais pas d'où je tiens ça."_

_-"La mémoire va te revenir, donnes-toi du temps !"_

_-"Imagine que j'ai une famille, je veux dire des parents ou des enfants... Ils doivent être inquiets !"_

Cissy le serra dans ses bras, pour le réconforter. Don ne savait pas comment elle faisait ça mais ça lui faisait du bien de la sentir contre lui.

_-"On en revient au même problème, que va dire ta femme ?"_

_-"Je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être marié... ou même d'être avec une femme... Je me sens bien avec toi !"_

_-"Don... je pense que je commence à tenir beaucoup à toi..."_

_-"C'est réciproque, Cissy. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne renoncerais pas à toi !"_

Il l'embrassa et la guida vers le lit.

Don se réveilla en sursaut pendant la nuit. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait eu des flashs et essayait de recoller les pièces du puzzle. Sa mémoire était une passoire et ce sentiment d'impuissance le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas être faible.

Il se recoucha près de Cissy, qui se colla à lui. Il caressa son bras et déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil mais resta à méditer dans le noir. Le chat vint s'installer sur sa cage thoracique et ronronna pour accompagner ses pensées.

Quand Cissy se réveilla, elle trouva le chat, la truffe contre la gorge de Don et ce dernier, la bouche grande ouverte, une main sur le chat.

Des bruits dans l'entrepôt le réveillèrent et Cissy commença à paniquer.

_-"Habille-toi vite" _dit Don, en chuchotant.

Il poussa le chat pour se lever et se vêtir rapidement. Un réflexe lui fit chercher son arme à la ceinture mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide._ "Il est beau le flic amnésique sans flingue !" _jura-t-il intérieurement.

_-"Quoi ?" _demanda Cissy, face à sa mine perplexe.

_-"Tu n'aurais pas une arme par hasard ?"_

Cissy fouilla sous son lit et sortit un Beretta 92R, qu'elle tendit avec ses chargeurs, à Don.

_-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?" _dit-il, aussi doucement que possible, tout en chargeant l'arme.

_-"C'est mon ami Chima qui me l'a donné."_

Don soupira et lui fit signe de se cacher. Elle attrapa le chat et s'enferma dans sa petite salle de bain. Don ouvrit la porte et ses réflexes de flic refirent surface. Il avait chargé le Beretta sans même se poser de questions, ce qui lui avait fait un peu peur. Il se prépara à descendre les escaliers quand des coups de feu se firent entendre, en bas. Il se plaqua contre le mur mais continua à avancer. Arrivé à quelques pas des escaliers, il se figea car une équipe d'intervention le mit en joue. Reconnaissant les forces de police, il leva les mains en signe de reddition. Un agent en civil, avec le pare-balles du FBI, se détacha du groupe d'hommes en noir.

_-"Don !"_

_-"Euh... oui ?"_

L'agent en question semblait familier à Don mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ni son nom, ni leurs liens.

_-"C'est moi, David... David Sinclair. Est-ce que ça va ?"_

_-"Je vous connais ?"_

_-"Je suis ton second, si je puis dire. Tu veux voir un médecin ?"_

Avant que Don ne puisse répondre, il entendit la porte de la chambre de Cissy s'ouvrir. Ne voulant pas qu'elle soit blessée, il se mit en travers du couloir, les bras écartés.

_-"Ne tirez pas !"_

_-"Don ?"_ interrogea la petite voix de la jeune femme.

L'intéressé se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

_-"Tout va bien, c'est la police."_

David ordonna à ses hommes de ne pas intervenir. Un jeune homme monta les marches à la hâte, en hurlant _"Don !"_

Avant que Don ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le FBI avait emmené Cissy. Il était en train de se faire ausculter par un médecin, dans une ambulance, quand les cris de la jeune femme attirèrent son attention.

_-"Cissy !" _hurla Don, s'arrachant à ses soigneurs.

Charlie posa une main sur son épaule valide et essaya de calmer son frère. David était aussi intervenu.

_-"Don, on doit la mettre dans le programme de protection des témoins. Youri Vasili est toujours recherché et elle est en danger ! Nous avons abattu ses hommes de main seulement."_

_-"Non ! Je dois la voir, je veux lui dire au revoir !"_

_-"Ce n'est pas possible, Don, tu le sais !"_

Don avait imploré ses supérieurs dès son retour mais ils avaient été inflexibles : il ne reverrait plus Cissy. Elle était désormais un témoin sous protection. On lui avait fourni un toit, une voiture, un travail, c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Seul chez lui, Don repensait à Cissy et à cette merveilleuse nuit avec elle. Quand il était rentré de son petit tour - celui qui avait permis à son frère et à David de le retrouver - il avait offert une plante en pot à Cissy.

_-"Joyeux Noël, je sais que c'est peu de chose mais..."_

_-"Merci !" _avait dit Cissy, se jetant à son cou.

Elle rayonnait. Qui aurait pu dire que des roses de Noël la rendraient si heureuse ?

Quand la mémoire lui revint entièrement, il décida de retrouver lui-même Cissy. Charlie et David s'en rendirent compte et décidèrent de l'aider.

Charlie mit à profit ses compétences pour localiser la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient pas accès aux fichiers sécurisés du programme de protection des témoins, mais Don se rappela que ça n'avait jamais arrêté son frère. Il lui expliqua ses calculs mathématiques - auxquels Don ne pigeait rien...

Cissy était installée dans son jardin, profitant des rayons du soleil de l'Arizona, quand elle entendit des portières claquer dans la rue. Le bruit était solennel et elle pensa immédiatement _"fédéraux". _Le temps qu'elle fasse le tour, par le jardin, l'un d'eux sonnait déjà à sa porte. Il portait son chat dans ses bras.

_-"Oui, monsieur l'agent ?" _dit-elle à l'homme de profil.

Quand il se tourna vers elle, elle crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter.

_-"Jack ?" _dit l'homme avec un sourire, pointant le chat du doigt et son collier avec son nom.

_-"Oui, je l'ai trouvé dans la rue, après été sauvée d'une fusillade. Je l'ai baptisé comme mon sauveur" _dit Cissy, malicieusement.

Elle rassembla toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter au cou de Don et le serrer fort.

_-"Tu apportes de mauvaises nouvelles ?"_

Ils s'étudièrent longuement, à travers leurs lunettes noires, puis Don répondit : _"Plutôt de bonnes en fait. Youri a été assassiné, il n'y aura pas de procès, ta protection est levée."_

_-"Oh, je vois. Je dois rendre la voiture et la maison ?"_

Don posa Jack au sol et remarqua les roses de Noël, près de la chatière. Il se rapprocha de Cissy.

_-"Non, tu peux choisir de rester là ou..."_

_-"Ou ?"_

_-"Ou bénéficier d'une protection du FBI permanente, à Los Angeles, chez moi, 24h/24..."_

Cissy enroula ses bras autour du cou de Don et l'embrassa doucement. L'agent la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort.

_-"La protection policière me tente bien..."_

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

_-"Tu sais, je ne suis pas le genre de mec à aller dans des clubs pour hommes d'habitude mais..."_

_-"Tu étais sous couverture. Je sais, l'agent Sinclair m'a tout expliqué."_

_-"David ? Quand l'as-tu vu ?"_

_-"Quand je suis venue chercher mes effets personnels chez moi, il était là et a demandé à me parler. Il était passé au club et m'avait rendu mes affaires, sauf celles portant mon nom. Il a tenu à me parler de toi, du genre d'homme que tu étais... Il a juré que tu ferais tout pour me retrouver, alors j'ai gardé espoir."_

_-"Tu savais que je viendrai ?"_

_-"Au fond de moi, j'ai su quand je t'ai rencontré que tu étais différent."_

Don embrassa Cissy et posa son front sur son épaule.

_-"Que décides-tu ?"_

_-"Je rentre à LA avec toi, mais à une seule condition !"_

_-"Laquelle ?"_

_-"Je garde Jack et mes fleurs !"_

Don rit et promis qu'en plus de celles qu'elle avait déjà, Cissy aurait toujours des fleurs à Noël.

**FIN**


End file.
